


Body Switches [Kenhina] Pt.2

by KyoKerry



Series: Anime Oneshots [19]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoKerry/pseuds/KyoKerry
Summary: One person switches with another and meets someone... new?This is NOT a direct sequel to my other fic. It is however, completely standalone and only shares a prompt.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Series: Anime Oneshots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008558
Kudos: 5





	Body Switches [Kenhina] Pt.2

**Author's Note:**

> So I read this again because again, I wrote this over a month ago on Wattpad and let's just say that writing advertisements to go check out that series is mundane, especially when your nor copying and pasting it. Anyways, I was reading this and at the end, it kind of makes no sense and I was like 'Bitch, what the fuck!' and so let's just say he finds some things out? Am I sensing a smart Hinata? His gaydar probably went off though. So let's get onto this mundane advertising mumbo jumbo I have to do (No I am not eating with a spoon, thanks I just wanted to make a funny reference, leave me alone!), So yeah, this is part of my anime oneshots series on Wattpad yada yada yada... go check it out I guess... Blah blah blah... my friends' username is lethallady.

"Once in a while when I wake up, I find myself crying. The dream I must have had I can never recall. But the sensation that I've lost something lingers for a long time after I wake up. I'm always searching for something, for someone. This feeling has possessed me I think from that day when the stars came falling. It was almost as if a scene from a dream. Nothing more, nothing less than a beautiful view." Then the meteor came down.

Then he looked at himself in the mirror, he looked like the infamous Tobio Kageyama. He was in the same body as Tobio Kageyama. He was in the same body as the Karasuno setter. 

He didn't realise that he had a crush on Hinata Shoyo but as soon as he got into Tobio's body he was getting to know him better, and starting to like him better. Why was Kageyama Tobio such a lucky guy and why did he have to have Kuroo?

Soon he was looking forward to the day where he got to be Kageyama Tobio, he was looking forward to seeing Shoyo until he realized that not every day did he get to be Kageyama and he would need to make another connection with Shoyo.

Shoyo POV

Kageyama was always different certain days, he was nicer but the other days he had no memory of this, I liked this Kageyama even though I think he is strange it's nice. I found out one time that he was actually Kenma from Nekoma and he didn't finish before 12 o'clock ticked around and then back to being called dumbass. I guess I liked Kenma from Nekoma?


End file.
